


Conducta Divergente

by ViktoriaMagrey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Acción & Romance, Acción/Aventura, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Crime Scenes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Relación Humano/Robot, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktoriaMagrey/pseuds/ViktoriaMagrey
Summary: Te has quejado de patrullar Detroit por años. Crímenes insignificantes, protestas, y nada de acción real...Así que cuando el Capitán Fowler te dio órdenes para responder a una situación con una rehén, no pudiste resistirte.Y luego te dispararon, solo para que fueras salvada por el androide enviado por Cyberlife…(Lectora X Connor. Traducción del Inglés al Español en proceso. He reiniciado la traducción y corregido algunos detalles erróneos en el capítulo uno.)





	Conducta Divergente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deviant Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244) by [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor). 



> Autor: Precursor  
> Traducción al español por ViktoriaMagrey  
> N/A: Advertencia: Contiene Spoilers del juego.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 de agosto, 2038  
> 08:24:04 PM

* * *

* * *

Dicen que la ecuación del humor es tragedia más tiempo…Excepto que no te estabas riendo, te estabas _muriendo._

Y de todo lo que tenías 'tiempo' de hacer, era de repasar la serie de eventos que te llevaron a estar desangrándote en la terraza de una casa perteneciente a una familia que hacía más dinero en un mes, que tú en un _año._

Debiste haber terminado la universidad. Tal vez incluso haberte unido al ejército. Debiste haber adoptado a ese perro que rescataste la semana pasada, porque jamás tendrías la oportunidad de reprochar tus acciones pasadas de nuevo.

No debiste haberte mudado a Detroit, siguiendo a un hombre que pensabas amar mientras él solo perseguía su carrera. No deberías haber tomado este trabajo, solamente porque sentías que estabas fuera de opciones. Y era jodidamente seguro que no deberías haber tratado de convencer a un androide divergente que usaba a una niña como rehén, de que se quitara del borde de una saliente, ignorando el consejo de tu compañero. Viejo compañero. Estaba muerto, adentro del apartamento. Disparado. Te encargarías de esa carga mental luego.

Mientras que te quejabas, estabas perfectamente contenta en la oficina, analizando archivos en una terminal – aunque algo aburrida, pero rápidamente habías aprendido que aburrido significa seguro…Y que debiste haberte _quedado_ aburrida.

Un cuerpo flotaba en la piscina, sangre fugándose de una herida más fatal que la tuya. El nombre de ese hombre era Jeff. Quizá John. Algo tan genérico que no lo separaba de ningún otro oficial en el departamento de policía de la Ciudad de Detroit. Solo lo habías tratado un par de veces.

Tu yacías en tu propio estanque – mucho menos invitador que la tumba resplandeciente en la que Jeff o James había muerto. Comparativamente, estaba teniendo un día mucho peor que el tuyo. Tu esperanza era que no te le unieras en algún bar en la siguiente vida, bebiendo junto a los primeros respondientes asesinados por el androide divergente.

Que irónico era eso. Ser matada por algo que habías defendido fervientemente. Tus amigos y familia te habían llamado loca – defendiendo a máquinas producidas masivamente como si fueran seres coherentes. Como si tuvieran alma. Pensamientos independientes. Sentimientos.

Todo lo que querías hacer era ayudar. Tal vez salvar al divergente, _y_ a la niña. Pero en realidad - todo lo que este androide quería hacer era matar.

La puerta corrediza de vidrio detrás de ti se abrió. Un solo disparo penetró el aire, crujiente y violento, zumbando en tus oídos. 

La bala no rebotó; se plantó en un nuevo huésped, quién había sido mojado por el fresco estallido de sangre. Escuchaste el rasgar de piel, algo con lo que no te habías familiarizado mucho hasta esta noche.

No pudiste ver quien fue el disparado. A través de tu borrosa visión, creíste poder ver dos piernas cubiertas con pantalones y zapatos de vestir. Probablemente algún cabrón corporativo que fue enviado de relleno.

Incluso así, solo retrocedieron un poco. Ni siquiera se cayeron. Debían tener una tolerancia seriamente alta para el dolor...o, ya sabes, un chaleco antibalas.

—¡Hola, Daniel! ¡Mi nombre es Connor!

—Como… ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!—Gritó Daniel.

—Sé muchas cosas sobre ti. ¡Vine para sacarte de esto!

Luces…Eran tan brillantes, antes de que se balancearan lejos. Creíste que eran faros mientras estabas entre dos mundos antes de que el estruendoso ruido de las hélices de los helicópteros te trajeran de vuelta a la realidad. Eso y la silla de jardín tambaleante que casi te pega en la boca.

—Soy un androide, justo como tú. ¡Sé cómo te sientes!

Negativo – el nuevo contendiente _no_ era un cabrón corporativo. Era un androide programado con una tarea específica. Una que, más que probablemente, no incluía salvarte.

—¿¡Qué diferencia hace si eres un _androide?!_ Estás de _su_ lado…No puedes entender como me siento…

Daniel sonaba tan… _Herido._ Como si alguien hubiese tocado su alma sin su permiso. Por qué sentías simpatía por el desquiciado que te disparó y mató a tu compañero – tu mejor, si no _único_ amigo, estaba fuera de tu entendimiento.

—Sé que estás molesto, Daniel. Pero necesitas confiar en mí, y dejarme ayudarte.

La voz de Connor era gentil, pero poderosa. La presencia ejecutiva que venía con ella era innegable. Te calmaba. La sinceridad en sus palabras te hizo sentir que todo estaría bien…que él no fallaría.

—¡No quiero tu ayuda! ¡Nadie puede ayudarme! Todo lo que quiero es que esto se detenga…Yo… ¡Yo solo quiero que esto pare!

Pero Daniel estaba más que molesto. Estaba desesperado. Quería vivir, y sonaba listo para hacer cualquier cosa para hacer que eso sucediera.

—Por favor… —La suplica vino con un fuerte empujón de tu pecho— Por favor, ayúdame…

Querías vivir, también. Te aferrabas a la esperanza de que todavía hubiese algo de humanidad en las máquinas que tu especie creó.

—Iban a reemplazarte, y tu te molestaste. Eso es lo que pasó, ¿Verdad?

Connor pausó justo en las fronteras de tu visión, encuadrado por la oscuridad que se aproximaba con bordes enmarcados. 

—Pensé que era parte de la familia…Pensé que importaba… ¡Pero era solo su _juguete!_ ¡Algo que desechas cuando TERMINAS de usarlo! —El gruñido de Daniel hirvió en pura rabia.

Una figura arrodillada atrajo tu atención hacia un triángulo resplandeciente, con las palabras “Hecho en Detroit” escritas debajo mientras se ondulaba a lo largo de las costuras a medida de un costoso traje. Había una especie de insignia decía “RK800” con un número de serie debajo, que estaba al lado de una apertura creada por una camisa de botones blanca y una corbata negra. Una especie de brazalete brillante estaba alrededor de uno de sus bíceps, y una herida chispeante sangraba color azul en el otro.

—Está perdiendo sangre…

¿Tú? ¿Eras tu de quién estaba hablando? Nunca habías sido una mujer religiosa, pero en ese momento, rezaste.

—Si no la llevamos a un hospital, se va a _morir._

Había un sentido de finalidad en la última palabra. No solamente porque el concepto de la muerte misma era descorazonador, pero el dolor que venía con la idea…Era casi como si le _importara._

—Todos los humanos mueren eventualmente. ¿Qué importa si este se muere ahora?

Mucho, maldito cabrón. Pensabas que importaba _mucho_ si morías hoy.

—¡Voy a aplicar un torniquete!

Te dieron vuelta hasta que quedaste boca arriba, y por primera vez, viste su cara.

Una pálida, preciosa cosa, - una con ojos café profundo que eran los más suaves que jamás habías visto. Cabello que estaba esculpido perfectamente, excepto por unos mechones sueltos colgando por encima de su frente. Un LED que parpadeaba amarillo, dando de vueltas en círculos en su sien.  

Su mano se envolvió alrededor de tu brazo – sus dedos; cuidadosos, tibios.

Otro disparo los llevó a retroceder, y una bocanada de aire ensanchó tus pulmones. 

—¡No la toques! Tócala, ¡Y te mato!

El reflejo de la piscina proyectó sombras de azul marino en las facciones de Connor. Un desigual lustre lo cubrió debido a la niebla del agua. Su collar se movía con la brisa que procedía de los helicópteros. Su cara tenía contornos definidos, y curvas profundas – todas encuadradas con una fuerte mandíbula. Sus cejas se fruncieron cuando de su boca salieron palabras, determinadas y casi hostiles. 

—No puedes matarme, —Connor arrancó la corbata de su camisa, uno de sus dedos tirando del nudo,—¡No estoy _vivo!_

Sus ojos estaban fijados en tu herida, como si estuviera empeñado en salvarte. No parecía estar en lo más mínimo asustado, incluso con un divergente armado amenazando con matarlo…uno que ya había tomado vidas humanas.

En su frente se dibujaron arrugas cuando su mirada se encontró con la tuya, y sus cejas se alzaron. La más pequeña, inocente sonrisa tiró de sus labios, una tan sutil que tal vez podrías no haberla notado.

—Todo va a estar bien, Oficial…

Leyó tu insignia, y recitó tu nombre.

La suavidad con la que la palabra rodaba de su lengua batalló cualquier ansiedad que habías tenido momentos atrás. Las cosas parecían tranquilas, incluso si esa ola de alivio era efímera.

Cuando miró de vuelta a Daniel, la faz del cazador regresó en él, escondida por una amigable farsa.

Pero no estarías despierta para presenciar lo que ocurriría después, de alguna forma todavía siendo rehén de la imagen del _androide_ que había salvado tu mismísima existencia _humana:_

Connor, un RK800 enviado por Cyberlife.

Y le debías mucho más que una corbata nueva.

**Author's Note:**

> (Nota de la traductora: Se me ha olvidado mencionar algo. Para los que no saben, hay algo que se llama tiempo militar, es la manera que tienen ellos para contar el tiempo. La medianoche, por ejemplo, sería las 0000 horas.)


End file.
